


Rich Reflections.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Relationships, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A type of *Tag*...Add to...(For I believe in Harbors at the end.) by laurie_ky.Inspired by the story.





	Rich Reflections.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/gifts).



> For being such an inspiration.

We fought for a future - For us alone  
Wherever we - Eventually roam  
We'll happily - Call it home.

A real reason - For living  
Faithfull to each other - Forgiving  
Truly - Thanksgiving.

Sharing - Our lives  
Now - Newly revived  
A real chance - To thrive.

Our labours bore - Life's sprouting shoots  
The cream of our crop - Grown from fragile roots  
Reaping - The ripest fruits.

Fresh strawberry's - For you and me  
Our love continues to grow - So proudly  
Not wild - Just free.

Sucking - The sweetest taste  
From each others lips - Such haste  
Full-filled - Within loving arms encased.

Cast adrift - In our shared sea of endeavour  
Feeling truly loved - You and I together  
Amongst the strawberry fields of life - Forever.

The End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For I Believe in Harbors at the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750838) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky)




End file.
